Constable Berwick
Berwick is the Constable of the Constabulary No. 6 precinct in The Burgue. History He is a good friend of former Inspector Rycroft Philostrate, who he respected and admired him greatly. After learning he was a half-blood, unlike his peers, he still had much respect for him and warned him of a possible threat on his life while being behind bars. Biography Season one Investigating Unseelie Jack Berwick joined Inspector Rycroft Philostrate in working a case on Carnival Row. A string of attacks on Critch. They’ve named the attacker Unseelie Jack. His latest victim is a woman named Magrite from Anoun. Unseelie Jack is hunting fae folk. Once every three weeks. It had been three weeks since Magrite was attacked, meaning he is due for another. She heard him before she saw him. He called her a Pix whore. He could smell the darkness on her, he claimed. He didn't have any hair, save for muttonchops. He also had a snake tattoo on his forearm. Lastly, he wore a uniform, however, Magrite couldn’t identify it. Through talking to Constable Cuppins and Berwick, and learning that Basilisk was in port every three weeks, Philo realizes that Unseelie Jack is a sailor. Philo and Berwick reconvene at a saloon the sailors frequent to hopefully find Unseelie Jack. All the victims were struck on the right side of the head, meaning their attacker is left handed. They’re also looking for a snake tattoo. Philo spots who he believes to be his guy. He approaches the sailor and rolls up his sleeve to find the snake tattoo on his forearm. Jack hits Philo with a glass bottle and escapes the bar. This leads to a chase. Philo follows him out, scales a scaffolding and chases him across multiple rooftops. After telling Philo that the fae brought something with them that’ll bring the end of humans, he tosses himself off the building.Season 1, Episode 01: Some Dark God Wakes The murder of Aisling Querelle Berwick informs Philo of another murder. A dead Pix found this morning on the South Bank, just off the road. Philo deduces that the attack couldn’t have happened more than a few hours ago, after Unseelie Jack threw himself off a building. The victim is identified as Aisling Querelle. She was a famous singer back in the day. Philo orders an autopsy and a last known address. Berwick and Philo enter Aisling’s apartment to find a Kobold and Runyan Millworthy hiding in her closet. They suspect that he’s the killer, but Runyan denies any wrongdoing. He claims that Aisling was his friend from years ago. He only just arrived in the Burgue that morning. He needed somewhere to shelter, but when Aisling didn’t answer, he invited himself in. He hid in the closet when he heard Philo and Berwick coming. Runyan has not the slightest idea who would want Aisling dead. While they were both performers, she far surpassed him in talent. He turns on Aisling’s vintage gramophone and plays for them her singing "Grieve No More". She sang this during her height of fame. Runyan knew her before her rise to fame, when she used to sing in a little cafe on the Row. Soon, the rich and powerful lined up around the block to hear her. She even gave a recital at Finistere Crossing. Once, even a command performance at Balefire Hall. Aisling’s life was her art. Never married and never had children. Which is why it hit her so hard when she fell out of favor. After that, she became a recluse. Runyan last saw her years ago; some time in the aughts.Season 1, Episode 02: Aisling A new killer emerges Berwick and Philo arrive at the scene of the crime not long after. They track the killer’s footprints outside, though one print resembles that of a hoof and another a Trow. Philo heads down a sewer hole, where he finds the unknown creature. Philo shoots it several times as it charges towards him, though it does not attack, but simply disappears into the darkness, however, it did leave the Headmaster’s liver behind.Season 1, Episode 04: The Joining of Unlike Things Constable Berwick, Philo, Magistrate Flute, and Sergeant Dombey arrive at the scene of the crime to find that Dr. Morange has been murdered. Philo lies and and tells them there are no connections between the three victims. While Morange was a good man, there were rumors that he handled abortions, reconstructions, and Pix looking to pass as humans by getting their ears bobbed and their wings sheared. Flute puts Philo in charge of finding a connection. Magistrate Flute and Sergeant Dombey consider whether or not there’s a connection between the three victims. Berwick reveals that he tracked down a cabbie who picked Monrage up from the Row, outside the Tetterby Hotel. Constable Berwick enters the Tetterby and questions Madame Moira about Morange. From Moira, he learns that Philo was there the night before, which Berwick reports to Magistrate Flute and Sergeant Dombey, who questions Philo’s intentions for following Morange. Berwick also reveals to Flute and Dombey about the Critch rumors regarding the Darkasher. A creature raised from the dead to do one’s bidding. Philo swears he saw it, but Berwick is skeptical. As is Dombey and Flute, who orders Berwick to keep an eye on Philo. After being kicked out by Portia, Philo moves into the constabulary and then begins his search for Runyan. Berwick informs him that Runyan is putting on a show on the Row. After Philo leaves, Berwick secretly follows him.Season 1, Episode 06: Unaccompanied Fae Bringing Philo in Dombey learns from Portia Fyfe that Philo is a half-blood and he reports back to Berwick and Magistrate Flute with this information. Also, he reveals that the murdered far singer was his mom. This leads them to suspect that Philo is the killer as all three victims had a connection to him. They believe that he killed them to hide his secret and so Flute sends out a squad to bring him in. Sergeant Dombey, Constable Berwick, and several other constables arrive and place Philo under arrest for three counts of suspicion of murder. Dombey tells Philo to shut up and punches him in the gut. Philo retaliates with a headbutt. This angers his fellow constables, who go on the attack. Luckily for Philo, Berwick is there to separate the fight and see Philo inside the police carriage. Philo is taken back to the constabulary in a carriage by Constable Berwick and Sergeant Dombey. Philo insists that he’s not the killer, though Magistrate Flute finds that hard to believe considering Philo hid facts from the case. He is taken downstairs and placed in a cell with humans. Later, Berwick Magistrate Flute, and Dombey tell Philo that Portia came by and filed a statement that could potentially see Philo cleared of all charges. Philo insists that he didn’t kill anyone, however, it is true that Aisling Querelle is his mother. Flute is outraged as he once trusted Philo. Berwick, Cuppins, and Dombey discuss Philo being a half-blood and how that makes the rest of the force look bad. They’re all going to be dragged through the mud for not catching onto him sooner. Dombey refuses to allow his reputation undone and plots with Berwick and Cuppins on how to best deal with Philo. Dombey wants to kill him before he can ever see trial. Berwick approaches the cell to warn Philo that Dombey is plotting to kill him.Season 1, Episode 07: The World to Come Appearances Season one *Some Dark God Wakes *Aisling *The Joining of Unlike Things *Grieve No More *Unaccompanied Fae *The World to Come References Category:Characters Category:Season one characters Category:Males Category:Humans